Rare Beasts
by Illuminet
Summary: Ragna the Bloodedge has his momentary talk with Rachel Alucard at the monorail. COMPLETE.


Rare Beasts

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The cast of characters from Blazblue Calamity Trigger are the rightful property of Arc System Works.

:BE/READY\FOR/THE\REBEL:

"That dream again...fuck! I've no time for this shit! Get me to that damned city." He growled. In the throngs of awakening from a horrible nightmare, he just wanted the damn monorail to take him where he needed to be faster so he could get this damn nonsense over with. Ragna the Bloodedge or simply the Grim Reaper was what he was often referred to by the NOL, his enemies. He was finally able to see the underbelly of the city, his destination. Wild silver hair danced in the breeze, his two eyes of crimson and jade focused to the stopping point still some ways off. But things are never simple for one such as he.

"Ragna...were you dreaming...?" The soft voice was regal and haughty, and Ragna groaned inwardly. A gloved hand grasped the hilt of his large blade bound to the magnetic metals of his belts but did not swing just yet.

"Why the hell do you have to be here...Rabbit?" He grumbled. She sat there pleasantly, a cup of tea nearing her lips. The cat familiar, Nago, was formed in the shape of a chair for her. Gii the bat familiar sat upon the cat's tail. The long tresses of golden hair were tied up with long black ribbons, giving her that rabbit look on her head. Her real name was Rachel Alucard, a Vampire with extraordinary powers.

"Such a rude gesture...I could have let you sleep through that nightmare if just so inclined, yet you repay me like a dog with his hackles bared to his master." She said in even and calm tones like he was below her in power, though that really was the truth. But that didn't mean he feared her so easily like most should.

"A mutt am I? Feh! You better go home Rabbit! I'll take this one down like the rest!" He stayed his hand, and turned away. Seeing her only brought up more painful memories, of how he became like this. Never wanting the role he had taken but knowing in the end, it was his to take. All things be damned.

"You should be thankful the princess holds any sort of concern for a rambling servant such as you!" Nago claimed.

"Yeah!" Even Gii chimed in now. Ragna scratched his head in aggravation.

"Heh! Just a bunch of stuffed toys think they know what their talking about...I ain't no idiot chick's servant, shit heads!" He swore. The crackle of thunder and the spewing of a lightning bolt nearly stuck him, almost singeing his black hakama off.

"Shit! What the hell was that...!" He turned towards her, Rachel nearly point blank in front of him with a coy smile. The table had been blown away with the scattering of red rose petals. Even her familiars were laughing at him.

"I dare you to say that again." Somehow she seemed mad yet being playful all in one.

"Dammit...I've no time for this. Rachel...leave Human affairs to Humans and go drink tea around your castle." His tone was a bit subdued now. Sucks getting electrocuted, especially with so much metal on his person. He hated showing submission to her, especially when considering the kind of personality she has. He always seemed to be at the center of some form of entertainment for her.

"My...you do have a lot of money on your head now. I wonder how much you would be worth if I turned you in to the proper authorities? You are quite the rare beast indeed." She said this genuinely, her crimson eyes seeming to come aglow with some strange emotion. He begged to differ.

"Tch...your more a rare beast than I'll ever be, blood sucking vampire." He muttered, but she heard it clearly enough given the proximity. Another lightning bolt lanced down from the clear sky.

"How can a slave like you who owes his very existence to the princess even dream of saying such vulgar things of her?" Nago was ready to go on a roll, and Gii didn't seem to far behind. Swift slaps caught their cheeks and they cringed from the sudden and unexpected blows.

"Ow! B...b...but...why princess?" Gii fell off the cat's tail, rolling across the monorail's surface. Too annoyed to care at differences in power, and since he really didn't want her hanging around, Ragna grasped at the hilt once more.

"To hell with it! Even given what you are...I've got just enough time Rabbit...I'll knock you down a peg or two! Besides...catching and obtaining Human currency doesn't do someone like you any good. Come on." The gleam his eyes cooled. Rachel knew he had made up his mind, and pushed a few strands of golden hair out of her vision to behold him fully. It was pleasing to her to see him truly become serious, in which he would give his all. Sure he stuck to the plan of eliminating the NOL, but there was always the great reluctance. Never did he want the role he took, but he allowed himself to suffer and endure unbearable pain to destroy the manifestations of a weapon of immense danger lurking in the depths of each Hierarchical City he went.

"Oh my...I do hope you will, Ragna. I'm elated to have this dance." Nago transformed into an umbrella, Gii flapping to her side.

"Tch...whatever." His wide blade was swung free. They had fought like this on other occasions, but despite the lightness of her tones, Rachel knew of the coming. Ragna's job was thankless at best and he had a tremendous bounty on his head to lure a slew of Vigilantes. But so many times she was the bystander to so many great events she had seen in her life. Here she knew that Ragna was not going to pull out as successfully as he had the other times. The repetition that set in pulled him into the invisible web of a never ending loop in time's flow. She knew one thing for sure was that only he and one other candidate could break the cycle. She would make sure that Ragna lived, for he was the only man who spurred her excitement, the man who she had been too weak to resist the urge against the bite on his neck, making him the man he was currently.

'Ragna...the boy with the eyes of jade...the one whose marks I left upon his neck...my first and last sin...your role is too great for this pitiable death that awaits you there in the depths. So I...' The Wheel of Fate continues to turn.

:E N D:

Note-Yeah, been a while since I've written anything, but I've been real busy lately it really sucks. Haven't played Blazblue in a while either because my PS3 is having some issues so I can't remember the conversation between the two that well, but just wanted to write anything at the spur of the moment so yeah...


End file.
